


She's All That

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: A Very Chrashley Life [7]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, first look, from the girl's perspective, the wedding prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 7 of Chris and Ashley's life together. It's the wedding day! Ashley, Sam, Nat, and Jessica prepare for the day along with Diana and their photographer. Then it's time for the first look to start off the big day!
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley
Series: A Very Chrashley Life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	She's All That

Ashley’s alarm went off at 6:45 and at first she wanted to snooze it, but when she heard her door open, she registered what today was. She stretched and opened her eyes to see Natasha standing beside her bed.

“You ready to get this day started?”

Ashley smiled and nodded, “More than you know.”

Nat had gotten married a few years ago and moved to Bakersfield so the only times she saw her was when important things happened and occasionally birthdays. These days they had together planning for the wedding really meant a lot to her. Ashley climbed out of bed and Natasha gave her the robe that Ashley had gotten for everyone, embroidered with their names on them. Sam and Jessica were in the kitchen, the former of who was making breakfast for them all.

“Good morning, beautiful bride. What would you like for breakfast?”

“Something light. Don’t wanna be bloated in the dress,” Ashley answered.

Sam put the ingredients for pancakes into a blender and began to make Ashley’s favorite pancakes. She made two instead of the usual four or five that she usually ate. Nat had a plate of scrambled eggs and Jessica, who usually was one to skip breakfast and only drank iced coffee to hold her over to lunch, but with being pregnant, she had been eating a healthy breakfast. Sam had brought over vegan oatmeal and Jessica was on her second bowl.

Ashley took a bite of her pancakes and moaned, “These are so good, Sam. This is why whenever your restaurant takes off, I’m going to come there every single day.”

“My favorite customer already.”

An hour passed, eating and talking before they had to get ready. Ashley took a picture of them in their matching robes in the mirrors of the bonus room that was reminiscent of the days when Hannah attempted to be a ballerina.

When the girls walked in, they noticed the baskets Ashley had made sitting below their dresses.

“Hope you guys enjoy the little ‘thank you’ gifts.”

As they started to look through each of them, Jessica laughed, “Of course you got me a onesie with a pun on it.”

“Ash, this card is so sweet,” Sam stood up to give her a hug, “I’m so glad I could be a part of this big day with you.”

Nat saw the phone charger in hers and held it up toward Ashley, “How did you know I needed a new one?”

“You  _ always _ need a new one. I swear you go through those like crazy.”

The doorbell rang and Sam went to get it. The wedding photographer followed Sam into the bonus room.

“Ladies! How are we doing on this big day?” The photographer, who had a bag of camera gear and a tripod in her hands, asked.

Ashley giggled, “I don’t know about you guys but I am  _ so _ excited!!”

“You must be Ashley. Pam Baker. I’m here to make your day forever encapsulated through photographs,” she set her things down, “Basically I’m just gonna be snapping pictures of you all day. Just pretend I’m not here while you get ready.”

Diana must’ve let herself in because she walked into the bonus room and Ashley ran to give her a hug.

“I’m so glad you came. We were just about to start getting ready.”

“I’m glad I didn’t miss anything.”

Jessica had supplied them with her trunk full of hair and makeup supplies from her job.

“Take a seat.”

Sam went first, she wore her hair in a bob so Jess curled it and put it in a braid crown while Sam played the wedding playlist Ashley had listened to all day while she made the baskets. It consisted of a mix of songs that had significant meaning to Chris and Ashley, songs about weddings, and music that was going to be used during the ceremony or reception.

As Jessica finished with Sam’s hair and makeup, Ashley was dancing around the room to “Falling For You” by Colbie Caillat. Natasha was doing the same, but it was time for her to get ready. For her hair, she decided to put her long strawberry blonde hair into a low bun.

Ashley admired the way Sam’s hair had turned out, “Jess you’re so good at this.”

“I would hope so. A year of school and almost 2 year practice afterwards.”

“Has it really been that long?”

“I know,” Sam said, “The fact that you guys are getting married and having kids makes me feel weird because I still feel like we’re the same kids as we were in high school.”

“We’re growing up,” Ashley sighed.

Nat interrupted, “Enough with the existential crisis about time. This is your  _ wedding _ day! Not the time to be sad!”

Sam changed the song to something more upbeat. When Jessica finished Nat’s hair, she started to do her own, leaving Ashley for last. 

Emily peeked her head into the room, “Ash, just checking you guys are on schedule before I take the things to the boys.”

Ashley held up two thumbs up, “There’s a basket for you too. Just a thank you for being amazing during all this.”

Emily smiled, “Thanks, Ashley, that means a lot.”

Ashley checked the time. 10:30. She was supposed to get to the venue by noon for pictures. Chris and Ashley had opted for a “first look” so that they could get all the pictures done before the ceremony.

Jessica did her own hair and makeup faster than everyone else, and then it was time for Ashley. They had discussed this look for Ashley’s short hair where she would curl her hair and she would have a bedazzled barrette holding her bangs back. As she finished making Ashley’s hair and makeup ready, they all stood in front of the mirrors smiling as they looked between them. Ashley was trying hard not to start crying before they had even gotten dressed.

In their robes, they climbed into Emily’s SUV which was waiting outside for them, dresses in tow and headed over to the venue to do the finishing touches. They went into the bridal suite and Sam and Jessica put on their dresses, Sam wore the one she got that day and Jessica ended up getting the first dress she tried on once she found out she was pregnant since it was maternity friendly. They both were a mint green color, which was the main color of the wedding.

Ashley smiled at them, “You guys look so beautiful. Jess! Your bump is so cute!”

“It does look really good in this dress,” Jessica smiled, admiring how the dress fit her growing baby bump.

“How far along are you,” Pam said, snapping pictures of her.

“22 weeks. About halfway there. Do you have kids?”

She nodded, “One little boy.”

Nat had slipped on her dress and twirled. She wore a pale pink strapless high-low dress, “How do I look?”

“You look great, Nat. I guess it’s my turn now.”

Jessica stopped her from opening her garment bag, “First go put on this.”

She handed her a Victoria’s Secret bag and Ashley tried to refuse but they insisted. She went and put on the lacy set that Jessica had picked up for her. When she came back into the room, she was wrapped up in the robe once again.

"Let's see Chris' view tonight!"

As Ashley dropped the robe so she could put on the dress, Nat whistled and Diana, who had just come back from putting on her outfit laughed.

“I’m no longer worried about not having grandkids.”

Natasha laughed, “I  _ told  _ you that being spicy under it all would make him all hot and bothered.”

Ashley shook her head, blushing, “Let’s just put on the dress.”

Diana helped her step into the gown, zipping it up and starting to cry, “My baby is getting married to _such_ a beautiful bride.”

Ashley looked at herself in the mirrors and began to tear up herself. Sam handed her a tissue that she used to dab her eyes so she wouldn’t ruin her makeup. Eventually everyone was attempting not to cry. 

Emily walked in holding an envelope with Ashley’s name written on it in Chris’ handwriting. She opened it and began to read the letter he wrote her.

_ Dear Ashley, _

_ As you’re reading this, know that I have never been happier in my life. In a few hours you will be my wife. My WIFE! I get to call you that for the rest of my life. I get to sex you up daily. How cool is that?! Plus if we’re lucky we’ll have a few cute kids. Hopefully they’ll look like you. As I’m writing this I’m sitting in Matt’s guest bedroom, listening to the other guys playing Call of Duty, wishing I could FaceTime you and share my excitement for tomorrow, but I know soon I’ll be living the dreams I had since I met you in english class. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you. _

_ Your (almost) husband, _

_ Chris  _

Ashley laughed and held the letter to her chest. Chris was such a dork but he was her dork and she couldn’t believe that she got to spend every day, forever with him. 

Ashley folded her note back into the envelope and took a deep breath, “I think it’s time to get me married, what do you think?”

“Hell yeah,” Nat said, punching the air.

Emily walked over to them, “Ok Ash, Pam is set up for the first look. Chris is over there blindfolded. You basically just walk over there and signal for him to take it off. Her and Loretta will take pictures from 2 angles and I will be videoing. Whenever you’re ready.”

Ashley couldn’t contain her smile. She hadn’t talked to Chris since she left to prepare at the Washington’s house. She slowly approached him and took a deep breath. 

“Ash?”

“I’m here,” she reached for his blindfold before he could.

Chris gasped as he saw her and instantly grabbed her face and kissed her. When he pulled away they both had the biggest smiles. 

Ashley took his hands in hers, “Whaddya think?”

“You look as beautiful as the day I met you.”

She bit her lip and blushed, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of this story :)


End file.
